


The Constant Gardener

by PeskiPixi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty sweaty Tom, F/M, Manual labour, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskiPixi/pseuds/PeskiPixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyssa, a young divorcee, had moved back to her mothers’ house and constantly faces her mothers’ attempts to set her up. Returning home after work, she is surprised by the beautiful and very self-assured landscaper in the backyard. The rest, as they say, is history. Pure smut. Complete lack of plot. Hope you enjoy! ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Constant Gardener

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, this was my first ever Tom fic. Please feel free to share and give feedback! Also English is my second language so please excuse my errors…

This story is unfortunately not available on AO3 anymore, but can be bought on kindle As The Incidental Gardener by H Clark.


End file.
